


[podfic] Dirty Words

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His parent's never really did know the meaning of 'Love'</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dirty Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty Words](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15008) by musicl0ver08. 



**Download** : [MP3 (4.3 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Chronicles%20of%20Narnia/Dirty%20Words.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dirty-words)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:04:32


End file.
